Fluid regulators are commonly distributed throughout process control systems to control flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g. liquids, gases, etc.). Fluid regulators are commonly used to regulate the pressure of a fluid to a substantially constant value. In particular, a fluid regulator has an inlet and an outlet, either of which may supply the fluid that contacts a sensing element or a diaphragm within the regulator. In the case of a diaphragm fluid regulator, the fluid that contacts the diaphragm causes the diaphragm to displace to move a sealing element, which affects the amount of fluid flowing between the inlet and outlet.
Typically, a diaphragm within a fluid regulator is clamped at its peripheral edge between a bonnet and a valve body of the fluid regulator. Such a clamped connection at the periphery of the diaphragm can cause stress concentrations in the diaphragm. These stress concentrations can lead to premature failure or fatigue of the diaphragm and/or the diaphragm being pulled out of its peripheral constraints, thereby reducing the cycle life of the diaphragm and causing increased maintenance and costs.